Family secrets
by SaSi.C
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins adn banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.
1. beginnings

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We are his followers-He is our leader. We are his followers he is our leader."  
  
The demons of the under world repeated this chant untill their leader arrived.  
  
Chris orbs in hoping to find out who the new source is. He hides behind a rock looking around.  
  
Suddenly the demons bow down in unison. A dark shadow appears wearing a long hooded cloak.  
  
Could this be the new source Chris wonders out loud? The figure goes up to the front and faces the demons.  
  
A demon standing beside the figure speaks. "Demons and demettes thank you for attending the ritual of your new source. They are pleased that you take great pride in them and they are here to serve you."  
  
Chris wonders to himself. "This new source must be more powerful then the other sources were. If that was the case than him and his family are in very big trouble."  
  
Suddenly someone orbs in behind Chris. It's Leo. Chris looks at him. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Leo answers gruffly. "I'm here because I'm worried about you. Piper is worried."  
  
Well I can understand Piper beinging worried but what's your excuse?"  
  
Leo sighs. "Chris I don't have time to argue about how I was a bad father in the future. We have to find out who this new source is otherwise we'll have no future."  
  
Chris replies. "I don't get it. There was no new source in the future."  
  
Leo replies. We'll doesn't matter now cause he's here."  
  
The source is about to take off his cloak when suddenly a demon spots Chris and Leo behind the rock.  
  
The demon spews out. "Intruder. We have intruders." 


	2. changes

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chris tried orbing out but he couldn't. "What's wrong with my powers" he wondered.  
  
The two demons who grabbed Leo and Chris pushes them towards the source.  
  
The demons bow to the source in respect and walk back to their place.  
  
The source asks "Who are you?"  
  
Chris replies "I think the question is who are You?"  
  
Leo silences Chris. He nervously chuckles. "He's kidding. He's such a kidder."  
  
The source looks at Chris. "I know you from somewhere. Are you a demon?"  
  
Chris looks at the source disgustingly. "Are you crazy? NO!!"  
  
Source replies "I would watch how you speak too me." He looks at the demons. "Take them down and lock them up. Until I am ready."  
  
Leo asks "Ready for what?"  
  
Demon replies "That doesn't concern you." He looks over at the demons and gives a little nod.  
  
The demons suddenly both go for Leo. They look at each other and then begin fighting over who takes Leo.  
  
A demon from the remaining group is about to join in but Chris sees him and quickly punches the demon in his face before he could get there.  
  
The rest of the demons join in and go after Chris Leo and each other.  
  
Suddenly someone orbs in.  
  
Leo glances over and sees the blue orb lights. He wonders who it could be. He desparetly wanted it to be the sisters coming to save him and Chris. Because by the looks of it they needed help. Fast. 


	3. past

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A young women appears. (Sammy)  
  
She looks towards Chris.  
  
Chris sees her. It can't be who he thinks it is. Chris hasn't seen her in years. He has thought about her but he would disregard any feelings he had for her. At least he tried. She was Sammy Barker. Bianca's friend. He had liked Sammy before he met Bianca but she had a boyfriend at the time so he went for Bianca instead.  
  
Their eyes met and locked.  
  
Sammy looks at him fondly. "Chris" she thinks to herself. He's cuter then ever. Sammy had a major crush on him back then but she had a boyfriend whom she loved so she left Chris alone.  
  
Beautiful full lips. Deep intense eyes. Straight black hair and baby looking smooth skin. Chris would never forget her.  
  
Sammy snaps out of it and yells out. "Get down."  
  
Chris yells to Leo "Leo down."  
  
They both get down and Sammy throws a bottled potion at a bunch of the demons. She catches some of them but she also catches the cute brown haired boy(Chris). "Oops" she thinks to herself. "How could I miss like that. I had a clear shot."  
  
Chris yells out in pain. What the hell was Sammy thinking? Was she trying to kill me? He wonders. Thankfully the potion only hit his lower arm. He was bruised and bleeding. This would definantly leave a mark.  
  
Sammy thinks to herself. She was good at vanquishing demons. Her mother thought her when she was younger and she never failed. Until now. She focuses on the other demons who were now coming towards her. She throws 2 other potions and the rest of the demons are vanquished. Leo looks at Chris. "You okay?"  
  
Chris nods. He's in so much pain.  
  
Sammy goes up to them. "I'm so sorry" she says to Chris. "I don't know what happened".  
  
Leo replies "It's okay. He'll be fine." He tries to heal Chris but it doesn't work.  
  
Chris looks at Leo. "What is it?"  
  
Leo replies "I don't know. My powers aren't working."  
  
Sammy takes out another potion. "Your powers don't work because they cast a spell for whoever enters down here will never leave. You can get in but not out." She opens the potion and drinks a little out of it.  
  
She hands it to Leo. "Drink this. It'll help you get out of here."  
  
Chris and Leo look at each other.  
  
Sammy sighs in annoyance "What's wrong? Afraid of some cooties!"  
  
Leo replies "No! We just don't trust you."  
  
Sammy replies "You shoudln't but he should she says pointing to Chris. Besides you don't have a choice."  
  
Leo sighs then drinks the potion. He hands the rest to Chris.  
  
Chris takes the bottle glances at Leo then stares at Sammy as he drinks the potion.  
  
Leo suddenly feels dizzy. He becomes suspicious. "Chris. Do you feel dizzy?"  
  
Chris replies "No! Why?"  
  
Leo shimmers out.  
  
Chris looks at Sammy. "What was that? He just shimmered."  
  
Sammy replies. "And?"  
  
Chris replies in annoyance "And! He's a whitelighter not a demon. He doesn't shimmer."  
  
Sammy shrugs nonchalantly. "He does now." 


	4. feelings

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chris is at the sister's home in their living room.  
  
Piper couldn't grasp what her son was saying. "What do you mean Leo just shimmered. Leo's not a demon Chris." She wanted too scream it at him but she decided against it.  
  
Chris could tell Piper was losing her patience. He better tell her that he'll find Leo before she starts blowing things up. Preferably him if she had it her way. "Mom, don't worry. It's not good for me for you to worry" he said pointing to his mother's overly large stomach. "I'll find him." Chris tried to get up but his arm was really hurting.  
  
Phobe felt her nephew's pain. She felt bad for him. You know sometimes this whole empath thing really sucked she thought to herself. "I'll go get the first aid kit for that arm."  
  
Sammy then orbs in. "That won't be necessary." She begins to walk over to Chris but Paige quickly orbs in front of her blocking her way. "Who are you"? she asked. Paige wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her family.  
  
Sammy opens her mouth to answer but Chris answers instead. "It's okay. I know her. Or used to know her. She's the one who turned Leo into a demon. Where is he? Where's my father."  
  
Sammy looks at Chris sarcastically. "Since when have you acknowledge him as your father?"  
  
He looks at her guiltily. "Where is he? he asks softly.  
  
Sammy replies "Leo's fine. And I didn't turn him into a demon."  
  
Phoebe asks "Then where is he?"  
  
Sammy gets annoyed by all the third degree. "Look, I don't know where your whitelighter is okay. If I wanted him dead he would be by now."  
  
Paige replies "I guess she has a point."  
  
Piper as usual takes charge. "Okay Phoebe you go upstairs in the book of shadows and see if you can find anything about the new source." She glances at Sammy suspiciously. "And his under-studies."  
  
Sammy rolls her eyes.  
  
Piper says to Paige. "Paige you go to the elders and see what you can find out. And I will go make a few potions just in case we need them." She turns and walks away.  
  
Chris and Sammy look at each other. "Great" she thought. "It's just me and the 'cute brown haired boy'." She turns to look at Chris who's staring at her. "What?" she asks. She didn't like the fact that he was staring at her. After all these years she still melted and felt weak in the knees every time he looked at her. 


	5. Lies

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sammy walks over to the couch. I guess I should get the healing."  
  
Chris puts up his defenses. "What? What are you doing?"  
  
Sammy replies "Do you want me to help that arm. Or do you just wanna sit there till you bleed to death. It's your call."  
  
Chris turns his body so that he was facing her.  
  
She sits down and swifts her hand over an empty space on the couch next to her. Suddenly a first aid kit appears. She opens it and begins cleaning Chris' wound.  
  
He looks at her intrigued. "Why are you back?"  
  
Sammy glances at him. "No reason I just came."  
  
Chris looks at her sarcastically. "Sammy, I know you. You want something. What is it?"  
  
Sammy replies "My mother a few weeks ago. By the source."  
  
Chris replies. "I'm sorry Sammy. You okay?"  
  
Sammy replies. "Yeah. You know me. I'm not one to wallow in my sorrows. I just get revenge."  
  
Chris felt sorry for Sammy. He knew what it was like to have your mother die. At least in the future he did.  
  
Sammy puts the last tape on the gauze. "Okay. All done."  
  
Chris looks at his arm. It was all clean and gauzed up. "Wow. Thanks."  
  
She nods her response.  
  
Silence consumes them for a few seconds.  
  
Chris asks "So what happened? I thought your mother was a powerful witch."  
  
Sammy replies "She is. Was. A powerful witch. Just not for the source."  
  
Chris asks "What kind of witch was she?"  
  
Sammy "You know, I really don't know." That was a lie. She knew. She knew exactly what kind of wicth her mother was. A demon. Her precious mother was a grotesque demon. On the outside. But on the inside her mother was so beautiful. Why couldn't people see that. Instead all they wanted to see was that if her mother was grotesque then Sammy had to be too. And she was a grotesque demon when provoked. She never wanted Chris to know that. She had asked Bianca to not tell anyone. If Chris ever found out what she was he'd surely run away. And she couldn't handle that.  
  
Chris knew Sammy was hiding something from him. But what was it? And why would she." Whoa! Where did that come from? Why was he so upset that she was lying to him? Sammy had a right to her privacy. Didn't she? Well either way it didn't concern Chris. He didn't want another Bianca.(For those of you who don't know Bianca-she was on a recent episode as Chris' future girlfriend).  
  
Sammy gets up and walks over to the firepalce. She picks up a frame of the 3 sisters. She secretly wished that that could be her and her sister, Casey. But it would never be. For one thing she lived in LA and Casey lived in Montreal. And another thing was her and Casey haven't spoken in about a year. Even at their mother's funeral they didn't speak.  
  
Chris inturrupts her thoughts. He had said something she didn't catch. "What?"  
  
Chris looks at her weirdly. "I asked if you were okay. You looked distant for a minute there."  
  
Sammy replies. "Yeah. I'm fine." At least she hoped so. 


	6. I know you

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Leo awakes to a stench in the air. His head was pounding. "Where am I" he wondered out loud.  
  
One minute he was with Chris the next minute he found himself here. He looked around him. He was locked in a huge cage in what looked like a dungeon. It seemed he was alone. If that were the case then where was Chris? What did that women do to him? Who was she? What was she? And was she a threat to the sisters. All these thoughts were running through his head when he heard footsteps coming down the brick hard stairs.  
  
It was the source. "Hungry?"  
  
Leo replies ""Not really. Where's my son?"  
  
The source replies. "Your son? Why would I need Chris? Yet."  
  
Leo "What do you want?"  
  
The source chuckles. Suddenly his voice becomes soothing and young. "I don't want anything. But believe me, I know a lot about you and the Charmed ones."  
  
Leo becomes suspicious. For some reason he felt as if he knew this person. "Who are you?"  
  
The source lifts up his arm and removes the hood from his head. (Or should I say her head)  
  
Leo gasps. "It can't be." 


	7. curse

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Piper is in the kitchen still working on the potion.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk in and sit down at the table.  
  
Piper asks "Hey. Did you guys find anything?"  
  
Phoebe "No. The book was useless. But Paige found something out."  
  
Paige "The elders didn't say much but they said enough. They think the source is after Wyatt. The source is powerful but they want Wyatts' powers so they'll be powerful enough to rule the entire super natural world. And if we don't stop him then we're pretty much doomed."  
  
Piper sighs in frustration. She goes and sits next to her sister's. "Why is this happening to us? I mean there are about a hundred other witches out there. Why our family?"  
  
Phoebe replies "Are you kidding? We're the only Charmed ones."  
  
Paige "Yeah and we're the only one's who have a baby as powerful as Wyatt will be."  
  
Phoebe "Piper don't worry. Wyatt will be fine. And we'll find Leo."  
  
Piper looks at her sister. "Do you really believe that or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"  
  
Phoebe takes Piper's hand and squeezes it. "Both" she says. 


	8. temptation

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
Rating: R  
  
English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Chris was at P3 working on some inventory. It's been a week since Leo was last seen and Sammy came back. Sammy. It's been so long since he saw her. He liked Sammy. He had it bad for Sammy. Suddenly all the old feelings came back. He couldn't take it. He had to see her. Chris sensed where she was and orbed there.  
  
Sammy was sitting on the ledge of the Golden Gate Bridge staring out onto the city lights.  
  
She senses someone behind her and turns around. Chris is standing there staring at her. "Chris? What are you doing here?"  
  
Chris wanted to tell her that he was thinking about her. That he wanted to see her. No. Needed to see her. He needed to see her. But he just said "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Sammy was somewhat disappointed. She wanted him to say that he came to tell her that he liked her. Liked her as much as she, for some unknown reason, liked him. She only replied "Oh."  
  
Chris sits next to her. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
Sammy shrugs. "Just thinking about my mother."  
  
He replies "Do you want to be alone?"  
  
Sammy looks into his eyes. "No" she replies softly. "You make good company." They stare at each other for a minute.  
  
Suddenly Chris couldn't hold back. He leans in and kisses her.  
  
Sammy kisses back with great reluctance.  
  
Sammy's insides melt.  
  
Chris thought to himself how soft her lips felt. He ran his hands down her face and landed on the nape of her neck.  
  
They both part and stare lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
He brushed his thumb on her bottom lip.  
  
She pulled his shirt up over his head. She ran her hands over his abs.  
  
Their mouths met again. Deeper and more intense this time. They peeled off the rest of their clothes and layed down on the small ledge with Chris on top.  
  
"Sheet" Sammy, said out loud. A sheet appeared. It intertwined around their bodies covering their naked waists.  
  
Chris looks at Sammy and they both smile at each other. He cups her left breasts in his hand and begins sucking on it. Sammy lets out a moan. Which drove Chris crazy. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be inside of her. Chris positioned himself in between Sammy's legs and their bodies moved together in rhythm.  
  
AFTERWARDS  
  
Sammy and Chris lay there in each other's arms.  
  
Sammy "I can't believe we just did that!"  
  
Chris "I know. But it was incredible."  
  
Sammy nods. She then gets a sad look in her eyes.  
  
Chris notices this. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sammy "I just remembered we still have the source to deal with."  
  
Chris lifts up her chin. "Hey. I'll protect you. No one's gonna hurt you."  
  
Sammy smiles. She desperately wanted to believe him.  
  
Chris leans in and kisses her.  
  
They lay there that night in each other's arms staring at the stars and each other. Unbeknownst to them of what awaited them back home. 


	9. Charmed

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Leo paced the floor of his room.  
  
The source got him out of the cage and put him in a big beautiful ancient room.  
  
The source.  
  
Leo was still in shock. Not only was the source a girl but it was someone he knew.  
  
How would he tell his family?  
  
The bedroom door suddenly opens. The source walks in. "Sorry about not knocking but I wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
Leo says sarcastically "Sure. I'm just great."  
  
The source replies. "Leo I know you're in shock but please know that this has nothing to do with you or...you know. It's just something I had to do."  
  
Leo feels his anger rising. "How could you do this to me as your whitelighter and your family?"  
  
Source "Leo I told you it's not about you or my family."  
  
Just then a demon enters the room. "My leader, there is trouble in the foyer."  
  
The source smiles and shrugs at Leo. "It never stops." She gets up to leave. "We'll talk more later." She leaves.  
  
Leo sits there still in shock. Contemplating how he was supposed to tell the sisters that the source was one of them. The source was a Charmed one.  
  
(I'm not telling you who the Source is until the end. I know I know you hate me. By the way it's not who you're probably thinking). 


	10. broken hearted

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 10  
  
9:30 p.m  
  
Piper is sitting down in Wyatt's room holding him in a rocking chair. All she could do was stare at him for a long while. He looked so much like his father she thought. Same eyes Same hair. "Oh Leo! Where the hell are you?"  
  
Suddenly Piper hears the word DaDa from below her. Her eyes light up at her son. "Wyatt. You...you said DaDa."  
  
Wyatt grins and says it again. "DaDa. All of a sudden he starts crying.  
  
Piper becomes confused. "Hey Hey what's wrong?" She tries to bounce him a little to quiet him down. She gets up and walks over to the window.  
  
Chris walks in. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Piper turns towards him frightened. "Oh Chris. You scared me."  
  
Chris "Sorry. What's wrong with Wyatt?"  
  
Piper replies "I don't know. One minute he's laughing the next he's crying."  
  
Chris shrugs.  
  
Paige then comes in with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Piper looks at her sister. "Paige what's wrong? What is it?"  
  
Paige begins tearing up. "It's Leo, Piper. He's...he's dead." 


	11. Love

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Piper's insides went cold. Her blood and veins went ice cold. Her mind refused to wrap itself around Paige's words.  
  
Paige went up to her sister and hugged her.  
  
Chris just sat there in a daze.  
  
Phoebe then comes running in. "Piper" she says running to hug her. I'm so sorry."  
  
Piper stares at them for a long time. She finally says, "You're lying."  
  
Paige "Honey, the elders told me. They said the source got him."  
  
Chris "It's all my fault. He told me not to go down there and I went anyway. He would have not gone down there after me. It was all because I hated him. Now he's dead."  
  
Phoebe felt Chris' pain. Goodness. It was so cold inside of him. Hollow. Hollow and empty. She goes over to him and kneels down to hug him.  
  
Paige goes to Piper to comfort her.  
  
But Piper backs away. She shuts her eyes and holds her index finger to Paige. "Don't. Leo is not dead. I...I don't feel it in my heart. I don't feel the emptiness I thought would be there when he did die."  
  
Tears fall from Paige and Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe tried really hard not to tap into her sister's pain.  
  
Piper says, "Paige. Orb me to the elders."  
  
Paige "Piper I ca..."  
  
Piper interrupts her "Don't you say you can't. Orb me. NOW!!!"  
  
Paige takes Piper's hand and they orb to the elders.  
  
Phoebe looks at Chris. "You okay?"  
  
Chris gets up to leave. "I need to be alone."  
  
Phoebe stands up straight. "Please." Phoebe says anxiously. "Don't shut me out."  
  
Chris turns to leave.  
  
Phoebe calls to him "Chris!" (Imagine this- Just then Kelly Clarkson's new song, (don't know the name), begins playing in the background low.)  
  
Chris turns to her.  
  
Phoebe says to him "I love you."  
  
Chris looks at her for a second.  
  
Then he orbs out.  
  
For some reason, he didn't know why, he orbed to Sammy's home before he could stop himself. He didn't even know where she lived. He looked around. He was in her room. She was standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around her, dripping wet from the shower; her hair pinned up on her head.  
  
Chris felt his manhood rise.  
  
Sammy turns around to him.  
  
He walks up to her with teary eyes.  
  
Sammy asks "Chris, are you okay. What's wrong?"  
  
Chris replies softly "My father. He's gone. The source killed him."  
  
Sammy felt her heart break. She knew how it felt to have a parent die. And she never wanted Chris to feel that pain. That's another reason why she went back to the past. She knew that the source would be after the Charmed Ones. And she found out that Chris was Piper Hallowells son. But she failed. Again. To protect the one's she loved. She hugs Chris.  
  
When they part Chris looks at her fondly. The pin from her hair let loose and Sammy's hair fell loosely on her back.  
  
How beautiful this women was Chris thought to himself. He found himself leaning towards her lips. Sammy beat him to it.  
  
They kiss intensely for a while then Chris reluctantly pulls away out of breath. "Sammy."  
  
Sammy answers, "Yeah."  
  
Chris" When I'm with you, all bad thoughts go away. I feel as if you and I are the only one's in the world. I Love You."  
  
Sammy replies "I Love You too." And she meant it. No one else made her heart pump faster when she looked at them or even thought about them like Chris did.  
  
Chris says, "Make love to me Sammy."  
  
(The song in the background plays loudly now)  
  
They kiss as they move to her bed.  
  
The towel falls on the floor exposing Sammy's developed breast and sculptured body. Chris kisses every inch of it.  
  
Was it wrong to be with Sammy like this when his father was dead? Chris thinks to himself.  
  
Who cares, he thought. Being with Sammy offered him comfort. And that's exactly what he needed right now. Comfort.  
  
(Song ends) 


	12. How could you?

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy Damien and Epherus).  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Piper and Paige were up with the elders.  
  
Damien and Epherus were sitting at a table listening to Piper rant and rave.  
  
Piper shouts "How could you let this happen? Leo was good to you and you just disregard him like he was nothing."  
  
Damien "Piper please. We deeply regret Leo's death. We miss him but it wasn't our fault. There is nothing we can do now."  
  
Piper "Like hell you can't. Leo's not dead. My two boys will not grow up without a father." She takes Paige's hand and Paige quickly orbs her out.  
  
Later on. Back at home.  
  
Paige comes down the stairs into the living room.  
  
Phoebe is sitting on the couch.  
  
Paige "Where's Chris?"  
  
Phoebe "He left. He orbed out before I could talk to him."  
  
Paige sits next to her sister. "I don't blame him."  
  
Phoebe "How's Piper?"  
  
Paige "She won't talk or come out of her room. I think she's sleeping now."  
  
Phoebe stares off into space.  
  
Paige looks at her. She waves her hands in front of Phoebe's face. "Phoebe?"  
  
She snaps out of it. "What?"  
  
Paige "What is it?"  
  
Phoebe says "I don't know. I just have this really weird feeling."  
  
Paige asks "About Piper?"  
  
Phoebe replies, "No. About Leo." 


	13. heart

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy Damien and Epherus).  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The source is sitting in the Foyer.  
  
She says to the demons. "Bring him to me."  
  
The demons bring in- Leo. (He didn't die)  
  
Leo stands in front of the source as the demons leave and walk away.  
  
Leo looks shabby and dirty. "What do you want?"  
  
Source replies "Don't be mad."  
  
Leo replies "Don't be mad? My family thinks I'm dead. My wife is suffering and I can't even help her. Your sister is in pain."  
  
Source "It will be over soon."  
  
Leo looks at the source suspiciously. "What does that mean?"  
  
Source "You'll see. For now you can go see Piper. She needs you so I won't deny her that. Bur whatever you do, do not expose who I am or that you know anything. Or she will die."  
  
Leo asks "You would kill your own sister?"  
  
Source "Not me silly. My demons. There're much worse than I am. So be careful."  
  
Leo stares at the source for a second. He couldn't believe how mean and vicious she had turned. He orbs out.  
  
(I changed my mind. I'll eliminate one of the charmed ones as I go along with the chapters. So that eliminates Piper. That leaves Paige and Phoebe. Can you guess who the lucky winner is.) Happy Guessing!!! HAHAHA 


	14. dream boy

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Piper, Chris, Phoebe and Paige were all in the attic.  
  
The sisters were saying a spell that they thought would surely vanquish the demon.  
  
The source is standing there laughing at them.  
  
After the sisters chant the spell they wait but nothing happens.  
  
The source "You silly girls. You can't vanquish me." She flicks her hand at Chris. He goes flying across the room and hits a tall dresser. He goes unconscious. Then she flicks her hand at Phoebe and Paige. They are thrown aside. Phoebe is knocked unconscious. Paige gets up to help her sister but she can't go any further. The source blocks her way with an invisible shield.  
  
Piper screams out "Paige. Paige help me."  
  
Paige tries to move. "Piper I can't move. Piper."  
  
Piper is left standing there alone. She's scared.  
  
The source gets ready to throw a fireball at her.  
  
Leo then orbs in. He looks around and sees Chris and Phoebe knocked unconscious. And Paige not able to move.  
  
He looks Piper's way and sees the source is about to throw the fireball. He yells out "No." He runs towards Piper and jumps in front of her. The fireball hits him instead of Piper. She screams out. "Noooo."  
  
Piper gasps for air. Sweat dripping down her face.  
  
A dream. It was just a dream. But it felt so real Piper thought.  
  
Suddenly an orb light appears. It's Leo. "Piper."  
  
Piper gasps. "Oh it's just a dream," she says out loud.  
  
Leo walks over to her. "No it's not. I'm really here honey."  
  
Piper felt his face. It felt real. But... She shakes her head. "No! It's not you. I'm just dreaming." What the hell was wrong with her? First she didn't want to believe that he was dead and now she didn't want to believe that he was alive.  
  
Leo "Piper listen to me. It's me. I'm alive. I never died. Someone...they were after me. So I had to pretend I..."  
  
"POW" Piper slaps Leo in the face. "How dare you lie to me. You made me believe you were gone?"  
  
Leo replies "I didn't have a choice, Piper."  
  
Suddenly she rushes to him and hugs him. "I missed you. I didn't want to believe you were dead. I didn't feel it in my heart."  
  
Leo leads her to the chair next to her bed."  
  
Piper says "Wyatt. You need to see your son. He said "dada", Leo."  
  
Leo says with a smile on his face, "He did?"  
  
Piper nods. "Come on. I'll take you to him."  
  
Leo "I can't. I can't risk exposure to you, my sons or your sisters."  
  
Piper hesitantly nodded. "Okay."  
  
Silence  
  
Piper asks, "When will I see you again?"  
  
Leo "I don't know. It's hard to say. And you can't tell anyone you saw me. Please. But remember I love you. Always."  
  
They kiss. In the middle of kissing Leo shimmers out.  
  
Piper sighs in frustration. 


	15. It will be all over soon

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Leo shimmers into the Foyer. He looks at the source. "Why'd you shimmer me out. I didn't say anything wrong."  
  
Source replies "Your time was up. Besides I couldn't take all the mushy stuff. I was never really one for romance."  
  
Leo just looks at her for a second. "What happened to you? You used to be this kind-hearted person. Now you're just so..."  
  
Source "evil. That's the way it is Leo. It's the way it should be."  
  
Leo "You know, even if you told me that it didn't matter if I told Piper or not I wouldn't tell her. I couldn't hurt her like that."  
  
Source replies, "Well don't worry. You don't have to say anything. It will all be over soon. And I will finally be powerful enough to have everything I've always wanted." She flicks her hand and Leo shimmers back to his room. "Yep. It will all be over very soon." 


	16. Killer Vial

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 16  
  
10:00 a.m.  
  
It's the next day. (Picture this): A flea market in an alley lot. Witches and demons are walking around buying potions and ingredients etc.  
  
Piper is walking around looking for something specific. She finally stops in front of this gypsy looking women. She whispers "I need a switch-vial potion." She whispered because she didn't want anyone hearing her. Having a switch- vial was forbidden in the supernatural world. Not to mention very dangerous. The last time she saw one of those things Prue had taken it by accident and she was hospitalized for weeks. She almost died. If it weren't for their mother and her spell Prue would have died. But her mother was dead. Her mother couldn't tell them the ingredients for the potion because she couldn't crossover like grandma usually did.  
  
The gypsy women looks at Piper in shock. "Is this some kind of joke? No one's ask for that in years."  
  
Piper "Yes well there's a first time for everything. Do you have it or not?"  
  
Gypsy replies "Meet me in the back."  
  
Piper goes and passes behind the tent the gypsy was working at. She goes to the back. There are all these potions and animal parts everywhere.  
  
The Gypsy comes in. "Okay." She reaches over inside a safe and takes out the vial. She hands it to Piper. This is very dangerous stuff Miss. Please be careful with it. If any demon knew you had it or I sold it to you they'd come after me and kill me."  
  
Piper "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. How much?"  
  
The gypsy is about to answer when she sees Pipers wrist. She had the Charmed sign tattooed on it. She looks at Piper. "You're...you're a charmed one?"  
  
Piper replies "Yes I am. And?"  
  
Gypsy asks, "What would a Charmed one want with a switch-vial?"  
  
Piper "It's for experiment. Now how much?"  
  
Gypsy replies "Oh no charge. Just be careful."  
  
Piper gives a fake smile. "I will." She turns and leaves. "The nerve of that women asking me what I needed the vial for", piper says to herself. It was none of her business. But the truth was she needed that Vial for herself. She would do anything to protect her family. Even if it meant making sacrifices she didn't want to make. 


	17. secret secret

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Chris wakes up in alarm. He had had a nightmare the night before and didn't go back to sleep until 2 hours ago. Where was he? he wondered. He then remembered the night before. And the fact that his father was dead.  
  
Chris suddenly feels something beside him. He slowly turns around and sees Sammy sleeping soundly. Her mahogany colored hair overlapping the pillow. She looked so peaceful. Almost like an angel.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Sammy stirs a little and turns over. She then remembers the night she had with Chris. They had made love before and each time it was amazing but last night was incredible. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. She would be heavily disappointed if she opened her eyes and Chris wasn't there. She opens her eyes and instantly her heart sinks. Chris probably regretted last night and decided to save us both the embarrassment and leave, she thought.  
  
Sammy looked around the bed for a note or some indication that she would see Chris again. But she didn't find any. Maybe it fell on the floor, she thought. She bends down and looks around and under the bed but there was nothing.  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Chris is in his pajamas making omelets for him and Sammy. She loved omelets. At least she did back then. He didn't know about now. But he decided to take his chances.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Sammy just finishes taking a shower. She was now in front of the mirror fixing her hair when she heard a crash. It sounded like pots and pans falling down. She hoped it wasn't a demon snooping around.  
  
Sammy transforms into her true self. (A demon) Not only a demon but a grotesque one at that. She slowly goes down the stairs ready to attack her enemy. The perpetrator is bent down low so Sammy wasn't able to see his face. She waits till he gets up.  
  
Chris was angry he had to waste his time picking up the pots and pans that he had accidentally knocked over. He wanted to be ready to serve Sammy when she came down. If she ever did come down. Where was she he wondered to himself. He could have sworn he had heard the shower and her footsteps upstairs.  
  
Suddenly Chris sees a shadow looming over him. He knew it wasn't Sammy because this shadow had horns.  
  
Chris acts like he doesn't notice. He counts to 3 and orbs out. He orbs behind the demon ready to fight.  
  
Sammy  
  
Sammy saw the demon orb. What the heck, she thought to herself. Demons don't orb. She turns around and comes face to face with the one person she did not want to see right now. Chris. It wasn't a demon. It was Chris. What was he doing here?  
  
Chris Chris was a little confused. He could've sworn he saw surprise in the ugly demons face. Like it knew him or something. Before he could react though the demon shimmers out. What the hell was that about? he wondered. Well whatever it was he was glad it was he who was here and not Sammy. Sammy. Chris orbs upstairs to make sure she was safe. When he got there her bed was empty. He looked in the bathroom. Empty. He was too late. The demon had gotten her. Sammy was gone.  
  
Alley  
  
Sammy shimmered to an empty alley. Oh my god! She thought to herself. I almost killed Chris. What was he doing there anyway? She thought he had left. But he didn't. And that's not what mattered. What mattered was that the man that she has liked for like ever, the man whom she made love to twice, the man whom she's tried so hard to hide her true self from saw her in her entirety. She could never face Chris again. 


	18. the heart always remembers

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Chris was in the manor's attic pacing back and forth. Phoebe was trying to locate Sammy while Piper and Paige were looking through the book of shadows.  
  
Chris becomes impatient "Phoebe how long does it take to find someone."  
  
Phoebe loses her concentration. She gets annoyed. "Chris it's not my fault. You know locating someone could take hours. Especially if the person keeps moving around."  
  
Paige "Yeah and it won't help by wering a hole in the floor. Calm down Chris we'll find her."  
  
Piper "What could she be doing anyway that she's moving around so much."  
  
Paige "Maybe she's looking for someone?"  
  
Phoebe mutters under her breath. "Or running away from someone."  
  
Chris looks at his aunt. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Phoebe sighs. "Nothing. Look honey, I just don't trust her."  
  
Chris gets defensive. "Well you know what I really don't care what you think. Just please try and find her."  
  
Phoebe's empathy takes over. She feels that Chris loves Sammy. "You love her don't you?"  
  
Chris looks away. "No. No I don't love her."  
  
Phoebe "Chris stop lying. I can feel it. You're worried about her."  
  
Chris "So just because I worry about someone means that I love her."  
  
Piper looks at her son. "Chris it's okay if you like her. Or love her."  
  
Chris "I know. I just...I just thought that if I denied it then she'd somehow come back safely. If I showed how much I care then she'd die."  
  
Paige "Honey, love never just goes away. The heart will always remember what the mind can't. Remember that."  
  
Chris's heart was breaking. He wanted so desperately to see Sammy. To know that she was okay."  
  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows into the attic. Everything starts flying around.  
  
Phoebe gets scared. "What the hell is going?"  
  
They all get together just in case they need to have each other's backs.  
  
The source appears. 


	19. decisions

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 19  
  
(While Chris and his aunts are in trouble Sammy is on the other side of town in a bar. She's drinking).  
  
Bartender asks "Hey honey don't you think you've had enough to drink?"  
  
Sammy glances at him. "Trust me. I can handle it."  
  
Bartender "So what are you running away from?"  
  
Sammy is confused. "What?"  
  
Bartender "Most people that come in here and drink themselves into a coma are usually running away from something. Or someone."  
  
How dare this loser assume that I'm drinking because I am running away. I never run away. I always face my problems head on. Then what the hell was she doing here she thought. Running away is what she was doing. She decides to leave when she abruptly feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She cries out in pain.  
  
The bartender looks at her with concern. "You alright honey?"  
  
Sammy gets up and decides to just leave before she shows her powers by accident. "Yeah I'm okay. Just a...bad gas." She leaves. What was wrong with her? She then feel the pain in her heart. That she didn't need to question. It was Chris. He was in trouble and needed her help. But could she face him. Would he even be able to look at her without seeing this demon even if she looked like her normal self? She didn't know what to do? If she goes to help Chris then there's a chance that he might tell her to leave. If she doesn't then Chris could possibly die. And she couldn't live without him. What should she do?  
  
(What do you think she should do? Stay or Go. I'm open to suggesting). And like I said before it's not who you think it is. Some think it's Paige some think it's Piper. What do you think? 


	20. changes

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy, Damien and Epherus).  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Sammy decided not to go help Chris. She loved him but just couldn't bring herself to face him.  
  
Back at the manor  
  
The source throws a fireball and it hits Phoebe in the upper arm. She yells out in pain and falls to the ground and passes out.  
  
Paige looks at Phoebe and yells out her name. "Phoebe". Her and Piper begin to run towards their sister but suddenly Paige orbs out.  
  
A few seconds later so did the source.  
  
Chris "Where did she go?"  
  
Piper "I don't know" she says looking around the attic.  
  
Sammy  
  
The pain she felt was getting worse. Not only did she feel Chris' pain but also she felt something else. Something she couldn't quite get.  
  
Elders  
  
Paige had orbed out of the manor to...  
  
The elders. What did they want? Couldn't they see that her family needed her?  
  
Epherus and Damien then appear.  
  
Epherus "Paige we have summoned you because we are concerned."  
  
Paige "Concerned about what?" she asks  
  
Damien "About you and your sisters. You are not the same Charmed ones we knew before. Something's changed. But we don't know what."  
  
Paige replies "What? What are you talking about? We are the same. You mean you think less of us now because we haven't vanquished the source yet. Well we're getting there."  
  
Damien "You are not. I am talking to your sisters too. One of you will betray the other's."  
  
Paige feels her heart catch. "Who?"  
  
Epherus "We can not tell you. We do not know ourselves. You will have to find out on your own."  
  
Paige "But that's not possible. We love each other."  
  
Epherus replies "That maybe true but life works in mysterious ways Paige. Sometimes anger consumes someone and that's all they see."  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor  
  
Piper was in the kitchen making a potion. She had made one before to heal Phoebe since she couldn't call Leo to heal her himself. His cover would be blown. And Paige was only half whitelighter. She didn't have enough powers to heal. Speaking of Paige, Piper thought. Where the hell was she?  
  
Suddenly Leo orbs in. "Piper!"  
  
Piper looks up from her potion and sees Leo. "Hey". She goes up to him and hugs him. "I missed you so much."  
  
Leo "I know. But I couldn't come to you. I heard your calls though."  
  
Piper smiles and nods.  
  
Leo "What are you doing?" he asks looking at the potion.  
  
Piper "A locating spell. This is our last chance to find Paige. Chris has been trying to locate her on the map but it won't work." Nothing else seems to work."  
  
Leo asks "Paige? She's missing."  
  
Piper nods. "Yeah. One minute were fighting the source the next she just orbs out."  
  
Leo has a confused look on his face.  
  
Piper "Leo? What is it?"  
  
Leo is about to say something but then suddenly shimmers out.  
  
Piper gets annoyed. "Dam it!" 


	21. true nightmare

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Leo is in his room pacing the floor.  
  
The source then appears.  
  
Leo "Where were you? Working on your master plan to kill you're sisters."  
  
Source "Maybe. Maybe not. It's good that you orbed out before you could Piper anything. Because if you did I would just have to kill you too.  
  
Leo "Aren't you gonna kill me anyway?"  
  
Source "Maybe. If you're a good little boy then I won't have to. But if you're naughty then I just might."  
  
Back at the manor  
  
Phoebe and Chris are in the attic looking for Paige.  
  
Chris looks at his aunt. "How do you feel?"  
  
Phoebe "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Paige. I don't get it. Where is she?"  
  
Chris "I don't know but she better get here soon be..."  
  
Paige then orbs in. "Hey. Looking for me?"  
  
Phoebe runs to her and hugs her. "Oh my god. Where were you? We were so worried."  
  
Paige "I was with the elders. They told me some interesting news."  
  
Chris gets up from his seat. "What did they say?"  
  
Paige looks at Chris. She instantly knew he wanted news of Sammy. She didn't need empath powers for that. "Sorry. It's not about Sammy.  
  
Chris slumps his shoulders. "Oh."  
  
Phoebe "Chris, don't worry we'll find her."  
  
Chris "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
Paige looks around. "Where's Piper?"  
  
Phoebe "She's downstairs making a potion to find you. The map wasn't working."  
  
Just then Piper walks into the attic. She goes up into the attic with the potion. "Okay. Here it..." She stops and looks at Paige. "There you are. Where were you?"  
  
Paige "For the hundredth time. I was with the elders."  
  
Chris "Paige says the elders told her some information."  
  
Piper becomes suspicious. She hoped it wasn't about Leo. She didn't want him in any danger with whoever was after him. "What kind of information?" Paige is about to answer when just then the source shimmers in. "Well ,Well, Well. What do we have here?"  
  
The source flicks his hand at Chris. He goes flying across the room and crashes into a bunch of boxes in the corner. Then the source throws their hand at Paige and Phoebe. They hit the wall and fall down on the floor. Paige goes unconscious. Phoebe moans. She lifts her head off the floor then she gets up to help her sister. She tries to move but can't. An invisible shield stops her. "Piper I can't move."  
  
The source then flicks their hand at Piper. She gets thrown onto a table. She is not harmed just aching bones. She looks at Paige and Chris on the floor. She looks at Phoebe who is crying out her name and can't move. Then she looks at the source. Oh my god, she thought. It's happening. Her nightmare is coming true. 


	22. pieces of me

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Piper gets up from the floor and begins to back up as the source walks to her.  
  
Piper "No. This isn't happening." Suddenly she remembers the potion she had made to try and vanquish the source.  
  
She reaches into her pocket but comes up empty handed. Where is the potion she thought to herself?  
  
The source then lifts up his hand with the potion in it. "Looking for this."  
  
He is about to throw the potion at her when at that moment Leo orbs in and pushes Piper out of the way. They both land on the other side of the room.  
  
Chris begins to gain back his consciousness. He remembers what's going on and quickly gets up. He says "Hey. Pick on somebody your own size."  
  
The source looks at Chris. At first the source just stays there and stares at him. Then he says to him "How's your girlfriend?"  
  
Chris' eyes open up wide. "If you hurt her I swear to God the Charmed One's will be the least of your problems."  
  
Source "She's fine. See for your self."  
  
The source swifts his hand and a big vision circle appears. It shows Sammy walking fast in the rain. Her hair wet and her hood up on her head.  
  
Then a demon orbs up behind her and stabs Sammy with a knife. She gasps in pain and then falls to the ground.  
  
Chris yells out. "NO!!!" He is about to jump the source but then Leo goes up to him and stops him. Chris begins to cry in his dad's arms. Leo holds him.  
  
Sammy then suddenly shimmers in.  
  
Sammy says softly "Chris?"  
  
Chris looks at her. "Sammy?"  
  
He goes up to her and they hug. "I thought you were dead," he says.  
  
Sammy "No it was just a blood forum that paralyzes me for a few hours."  
  
Chris looks evilly at the source then turns back towards Sammy. "You're okay right?"  
  
She nods.  
  
Source "Humans. You people are always affectionate. It makes me sick."  
  
Sammy goes up to his face. "Maybe when you get a girlfriend you'll feel differently."  
  
The source looks at Sammy for a minute. She has a scared look on her face but stands her ground. The source then has a vision of Sammy and her mother fighting the source back then.  
  
"I know you. My kind killed your mother."  
  
He looks at her up and down. "You look different.  
  
Sammy looks at the demon surprisingly. She didn't want him to mention how she really looked in front of the Charmed Ones and Chris.  
  
Chris asks Sammy. "What's he talking about Sammy?"  
  
Sammy was stuck. She didn't want Chris to see her when she was at her worst but she figured he'd find out sooner or later. So Sammy strips down to nothing and changes her form into which she really was. 


	23. Revealed

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Sorry everyone that it took so long to post up the last 3 chaps. I've been really busy what with school, work, and my boyfriend who is getting on my nerves and planning my birthday party.  
  
Oh and sorry about my last chap. Some people were confused because I kept referring to the source as a he when it is a she. The source is still a she. I still think of the source as a he sometimes. But it's okay cause I'm cool now. So here are the last 3 chapters to my story. I hope you enjoyed it. And for those of you who want more of me and my stories you can catch "My Lovers Keeper" at category General Hospital (If you watch GH). (Keyword: Jason and Sam) sometime today or tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Chris could not believe his eyes.  
  
One minute Sammy's standing in front of him the next this horrific demon is there.  
  
It couldn't be Sammy.  
  
Could it, he wondered.  
  
"Sammy"?  
  
The demon puts her head down in shame. She answers, "Chris."  
  
Chris gasps out loud. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sammy was...is this demon he sees before him.  
  
The same demon he was about to kill earlier that day.  
  
Sammy feels as though her heart was about to pounce out of her chest. "Chris. Please don't..."  
  
The source becomes impatient. He yells out. "Enough of this." She lifts up the hood. Everyone could not believe their eyes.  
  
Paige.  
  
Paige was the source. (he he he)  
  
Phoebe, "Paige what the hell is this?"  
  
Paige replies sarcastically. "Oh come on. You can't tell me you had no clue. The disappearing acts the lack of communication. It was all there. You just didn't want to see it."  
  
They all look at each other and then look at Paige blankly.  
  
Paige sighs. "All I had to do was pretend I was a Charmed One. You Piper, Prue and Phoebe were the only Charmed One's. You couldn't possibly think that there were gonna be another set of the power of three. Though you did. And that made my job a lot easier. I needed you to trust me so that I could get all your powers and then kill you. I'd be the envy of all supernatural."  
  
Paige looks at Phoebe who is crying. "Oh. Don't be sad Phoebe. Look at it this way there never really was a Paige to begin with so you have nothing to really miss."  
  
Piper "That's not true. My mother and grandmother said it was true."  
  
Paige "Well yes there was a Paige but that Paige died a few weeks after she was dumped at the church."  
  
Phoebe "Paige please, we know you're in there. Please just come out. Honey we love you."  
  
Paige "Nice try. But kindness or guilt will not work. Now. It's time for someone to die."  
  
She looks around at everyone. A fireball appears in her hand. "Well, well, well. Who will be the lucky winner? How about...you."  
  
The fireball is thrown. 


	24. Sisters 4 life

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The source throws the fireball at Chris.  
  
Sammy sees the fireball coming straight towards the man she loved.  
  
Deep down inside she'd be devastated if anything ever happened to Chris.  
  
Sammy jumps in front of him to take the fireball instead.  
  
Chris tries to push her out of the way.  
  
But he's too late. The fireball hits Sammy in the chest. She rolls in the air with force and lands on a table.  
  
There is a wound that is red and bleeding profusely through her white shirt. She is fighting to get some air.  
  
Piper is scared. She hopes that Sammy does not die. For Chris' sake. She suddenly remembers the potion she had gotten from the elders that day. They said that the potion was to be used only once and that it would destroy whoever was in its way. She was to mix it with the vial she had brought from the gypsy the other day.  
  
She is about to throw it when she remembers whom she's throwing it at. She stops. Phoebe goes up beside her. They look at Paige. Paige looks at them.  
  
Their eyes lock. Piper looks at Phoebe. Piper knew just by looking at Phoebe that Phoebe would know what she was feeling and what she wanted her to do.  
  
And she was right. Phoebe took one look at Piper and just nodded.  
  
They're crying. They both look at Paige.  
  
They go up to her and they hug her.  
  
They back away. Phoebe puts her hand on the potion along with Piper. They look at each other, nod and they say to Paige "We love you."  
  
They throw the potion.  
  
Paige goes up in flames as she screams in pain. She turns to ashes.  
  
Phoebe and Piper are hysterically crying. They hug each other.  
  
Chris and Leo are tearing up.  
  
Chris then runs to Sammy's side. He has tears in his eyes. "Sammy. Sammy baby, hang on. Please." He turns to Leo. "Help her."  
  
Leo tries to move but he can't. "I can't move. The elders are calling me, which means they don't want me to heal her. She was meant to die, Chris. I'm so sorry."  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Chris "Leo."  
  
He begins to cry heavily. He turns towards Sammy who by now is weak and slowly dying.  
  
She lifts up her hand and touches Chris' face. "It's okay. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. I love you."  
  
Sammy takes her last breath and then...she dies.  
  
Chris cries heavily. He becomes very angry and upset. He stands up and yells out. He zaps everything around him.  
  
He's crying and zapping away.  
  
Piper tries to blow up his zaps but it doesn't work. She sneakily goes up to Chris from behind. She grabs his arms and they both begin to struggle with one another.  
  
After a while Chris stops struggling. He is weak and tired. He falls to his knees.  
  
Piper falls with him. She holds her son while he cries himself a river. 


	25. Hearts desire

Family Secrets  
  
Author: Drewrific22  
  
PG-13 English  
  
Drama  
  
Summary: The charmed ones have fought from demons and witches to goblins and banshees but will they survive the new powerful and mysterious source that arrives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Only Sammy).  
  
Okay here's the last Chap. Thank You all for Reading my Story. I absolutely adore you all. Please read and Review.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Chris is walking in the park on a bright sunny day.  
  
2 shadows orb in. Piper and Phoebe stand there.  
  
Phoebe "Hey. How you feeling? You haven't been around much."  
  
Chris "Yeah, I know. I'm taking it day by day. It's hard to be there with all the memories."  
  
Piper "We know what you mean. We um... we were thinking about selling the house and giving up our powers."  
  
Chris "What? What will happen to all the innocents?"  
  
Phoebe "They'll still be saved. Just not by us. And we'll still do some good in the world. Just in a different way. There's no power of three anymore so even if we wanted to continue we couldn't."  
  
She then feels Chris' pain. "You're still angry at her aren't you?"  
  
Chris "Of course I am. Do I need to remind you she lied to me? She kept this baby from me. Now they're both dead."  
  
Piper "But honey, she didn't lie. Maybe she didn't know she was pregnant. Or maybe she was waiting for the right time. But don't doubt that she loved you. Because she did."  
  
Chris "I know. It just hurts. I miss her so much. And our baby."  
  
The sisters go up to Chris and put their arms around his shoulders. "We miss Paige too. Even though she wasn't real. We have memories together."  
  
Chris "Yeah. But for some reason I have a feeling that we'll be just fine."  
  
Phoebe "Yeah. We'll be okay. We've got each other. And that's all that matters."  
  
THE END 


End file.
